headspysfandomcom-20200215-history
Adolf Hitler
Info Adolf Hitler (20 April 1889 – 30 April 1945) was an Austrian-born German politician and the leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party (German: Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, abbreviated NSDAP), commonly known as the Nazi Party. He was Chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945 and, after 1934, also head of state as Führer und Reichskanzler, ruling the country as an absolute dictator of Germany. A decorated veteran of World War I, Hitler joined the precursor of the Nazi Party (DAP) in 1919 and became leader of NSDAP in 1921. He attempted a failed coup called the Beer Hall Putsch in Munich in 1923, for which he was imprisoned. Following his imprisonment, in which he wrote his book, Mein Kampf, he gained support by promoting German nationalism, anti-semitism, anti-capitalism, and anti-communism with charismatic oratory and propaganda. He was appointed chancellor in 1933, and quickly transformed the Weimar Republic into the Third Reich, a single-party dictatorship based on the totalitarian and autocratic ideals of national socialism. Legacy Hitler, the Nazi Party and the results of Nazism are typically regarded as gravely immoral. Historians, philosophers, and politicians have often applied the word evil in both a secular and a religious sense. Historical and cultural portrayals of Hitler in the west are overwhelmingly condemnatory. The display of swastikas or other Nazi symbols is prohibited in Germany and Austria. Holocaust denial is also prohibited in both countries. Outside of Hitler's birthplace in Braunau am Inn, Austria, the Memorial Stone Against War and Fascism is engraved with the following message: FÜR FRIEDEN FREIHEIT UND DEMOKRATIE NIE WIEDER FASCHISMUS '' MILLIONEN TOTE MAHNEN Loosely translated it reads: "For peace, freedom // and democracy // never again fascism // millions of dead remind us" ''Some people have referred to Hitler's legacy in neutral or favourable terms. Former ''Egyptian President Anwar El Sadat spoke of his 'admiration' of Hitler in 1953, when he was a young man, though it is possible he was speaking in the context of a rebellion against the British Empire. Louis Farrakhan has referred to him as a "very great man". Bal Thackeray, leader of the right-wing Hindu Shiv Sena party in the Indian state of the Maharashtra, declared in 1995 that he was an admirer of Hitler. Friedrich Meinecke, the German historian, said of Hitler's life that "it is one of the great examples of the singular and incalculable power of personality in historical life''' Family Klara Hitler, mother Alois Hitler, father Alois Hitler, Jr., half-brother Angela Hitler Raubal, half-sister Bridget Dowling, sister-in-law Eva Braun, mistress and then wife Geli Raubal, niece Gretl Braun, sister-in-law through Hitler's marriage to Eva Braun Heinz Hitler, nephew Hermann Fegelein, brother-in-law through Hitler's marriage to Eva Braun Ilse Braun, sister-in-law through Hitler's marriage to Eva Braun Johann Georg Hiedler, presumed grandfather Johann Nepomuk Hiedler, maternal great-grandfather, presumed great uncle and possibly Hitler's true paternal grandfather Leo Raubal Jr, nephew Maria Schicklgruber, grandmother Paula Hitler, sister William Patrick Hitler, nephew Death On 30 April 1945, after intense street-to-street combat, when Soviet troops were within a block or two of the Reich Chancellery, Hitler committed suicide, shooting himself in the temple with a Walther PPK while simultaneously biting into a cyanide capsule. Hitler had at various times in the past contemplated suicide, and the Walther was the same pistol that his niece, Geli Raubal had used in her suicide. Hitler's body and that of Eva Braun were put in a bomb crater,[ doused in gasoline by SS Sturmbannführer Otto Günsche and other ''Führerbunker aides, and cremated as the Red Army advanced and shelling continued Errors *Hitler did not actually commit suicide. An untested drug known as seletinite was developed by Hitler's science team to protect him against the effects of tachyon poisoning (used in time travel). The drug was replaced with a cyanide capsule (the one that Hitler took) which later lead to his death after an unknown person shot Hitler. *Hitler was secretly planning to travel back to 1941 during the attack on Pearl Harbour, to warn the american government so that they would focus more on the Japanese bombers rather than on his reinforcements. Hitler had discovered wreckage of a supposed UFO (Aeon) after the California sighting on February 25th 1942. Category:Humans Category:Human Criminals Category:Killers Category:20th Century Category:Enemies of Dayle Fowler Category:Enemies Category:DFA Category:People from the Real World Category:Deceased Charters Category:Wikipedia Articles Category:Genocide Convicts